


Stiles Stilinski Cordially Requests

by everysundoesntrise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Embedded Images, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Nogitsune, Texting, cheesy af, tolerance to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise
Summary: Stiles figures that after saving Derek's life multiple times over the last couple years, Derek owes him a couple of favors.He drafts a contract and everything.Or the 5 times Stiles cordially requested favors from Derek Hale and the one time Derek Hale cordially requested a favor from Stiles Stilinski.





	Stiles Stilinski Cordially Requests

  

Stiles forces Derek to sign it almost immediately after Stiles rescues him from the pixies and maybe Derek’s feeling a little delirious after being kidnapped but he, for some reason, agrees to it (though he supposes he knows the reason; he’s always had a hard time saying no to Stiles).

Stiles grins the second that Derek writes his name down in the line directed to, looking like he’s won the lottery before laughing at Derek’s handwriting, “Is that how you sign all official legally binding documents? It looks like a wood carving.”

Derek wants to bite back about how loopy and pretentious Stiles’ signature looks, how Stiles didn’t even sign his real name so he has no room to talk, but he’s frankly too tired and just shrugs it off. Part of him hopes that Stiles is kidding about this whole favor thing. The part of him that knows Stiles is about 99% sure he isn’t.

Whatever one percent of hope he has is short-lived as Stiles winks at him, grin still on his face, “Expect the first favor tomorrow.”

Derek’s too exhausted to worry about what Stiles is going to force him to do, doesn’t really want to let his mind wander too much anyway. Stiles never has been predictable and he has long given up trying to understand him, despite trying for the first couple years of knowing him, settling on some fond tolerance (and maybe slight attraction) instead, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He falls asleep that night with Stiles in his head and a small smile on his face.

**_1:_ **

True to his word, the first favor ends up in his mailbox by the time Derek wakes up the next morning.

He almost laughs at how serious Stiles seems to be taking this idea, but stops himself to prevent Stiles’ the satisfaction.

Getting Stiles’ number from Scott, Derek fires off the first text, praying that he won’t regret it.

 

And somehow it does, alongside Derek’s reluctant discovery that Stiles is actually kind of funny, that he’s enjoyable to talk to. Maybe it started as a favor to Stiles, but after the first couple days, it doesn’t feel like much of an obligation. Texting Stiles becomes something he almost looks forward to. Derek isn’t sure how he feels about that, not that he really has any time to work that out because it seems like Stiles is always texting him.

_**2:** _

 

It’s the first time Stiles has referred to him as a friend and he knows it’s not supposed to be a big deal, probably doesn’t mean anything to Stiles, but for some reason, it does to Derek. There’s a weird feeling in his chest that he can’t quite place, a feeling that hasn’t been there since Paige and he was expecting to be more afraid of it. Instead, there’s almost a calmness to it, one that did not exist with Paige.

Stiles is beaming at him, curly fries already on the table, when Derek shows up at the diner. He hands him the second favor before Derek can even sit down.

Derek stares at the piece of paper and back at Stiles for a good minute, a lump stuck in his throat. He wonders if it’s dangerous, to say it, worried Stiles might sense the truth behind the statement. He knows it’s a joke to Stiles, but he’s always thought Stiles was attractive, always was drawn to Stiles, just never wanted to act on it because Stiles’ personality had put him off.  

Stiles is staring at him expectantly, “I’m waiting.”

He rolls his eyes and swallows, before hesitantly speaking, “You’re pretty, Stiles.”

“Zero out of ten people believed that, Derek. The academy is severely disappointed in your performance this year.”

“You never said I had to be believable.”

“Touche,” Stiles sighs, admitting defeat, “That was a bit anticlimactic if I’m honest and it kind of feels like I lost on this one. I got a half-assed compliment and had to give up that photo of me in the process.”

Derek laughs, “I guess I found your new contact ID.”

Stiles smiles before bringing out his phone and switching on the camera, snapping a selfie of him and Derek, “And looks like I got yours.”  

He feels weird asking for the photo of them, doesn’t know how so he settles on just staring at Stiles, wondering how this is becoming normal, sitting at a diner, across from Stiles Stilinski, laughing at his jokes with no Scott around, with no supernatural threat looming in the background, just him and Stiles.  

“Are you missing the mustache?” Stiles is looking at him, some apparent confusion on his face, “Or is there another reason you’re staring at me?”

Derek wants to reply that it’s because he’s happy, that he hasn’t had a real friend in years, that he loves Stiles’ smile, loves the way Stiles’ entire presence over the years has somehow become synonymous with safe even before they started becoming proper friends, loves that Stiles has inserted himself in Derek’s life and doesn’t seem to want to leave. He wants to reply with that, but he doesn’t.

He looks down and smiles softly, “Just thinking.”

Stiles frowns slightly, “One day I’ll understand what’s going through that head of yours.” The way he says it makes Derek wonder if it goes both ways, if Stiles has spent time trying to understand Derek before. “But until then, there’s plenty of fries here and I’m hungry.”

**_3:_ **

It’s a month into their actual friendship that Stiles shows up at his door, eyes red and breath staggered. Derek’s always smelled anxiety on the teenager, but being hit with it so abruptly is an experience he wasn’t prepared for. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what greeting to settle on, if a greeting is even appropriate at all.

Luckily, Stiles lets himself in, sitting on Derek’s couch, and Derek just follows, noting that even when Stiles is in distress, he’s the one leading the situation. Derek briefly wonders if there’s irony in that before focusing his attention back on Stiles, still at a loss at what to say.

“I had a flashback,” Stiles elaborates when it’s clear Derek isn’t making the first move to talk, “Of what it did when it was me.”

“Stiles-,” Derek begins.

“No, I just need to get it out and if you start saying something I’ll lose my focus or my courage to even say this shit,” Stiles cuts him off, “It’s just another thing I have to keep from Scott and Lydia because I don’t want them to have to think of Allison more than they already do. I couldn’t do that to them,” he pauses, his voice getting quieter, “And I remember it all, you know that right? I remember stabbing Scott and twisting it and the unadulterated bliss of knowing he was in pain. It was euphoric.”

“Stiles,” Derek tries again and when Stiles makes no effort to stop him again, he continues, “Those were its emotions, not yours.”

Stiles looks down, “But it left them in me. It left part of itself in me and I don’t think I’ll ever get rid of it. There are nights when they don’t feel like nightmares, when I wake up fine and happy and only then do I realize that I just dreamed about killing Allison, killing Aiden like it was nothing.”

Stiles looks up at him and Derek can tell Stiles is close to crying again. He feels his heart break in his chest. Scott had told him that Stiles struggled after the nogitsune, that it had taken him some time to feel like himself again, but that things were, for the most part, better. Looking at Stiles, he remembers how good of a liar Stiles always was, all the practice he had lying to his dad, to Scott, to everyone around him, pretending he was okay when he wasn’t. Derek’s had the same practice.

“It’s not about getting rid of it. It left its memories in you. It’s about realizing that those memories aren’t yours,” Derek frowns, sitting next to Stiles, taking Stiles hands into his own, “It’s about recognizing that your reaction to those memories is what defines you, not its reaction.”

Derek doesn’t know if he’s said the right thing, doesn’t know if he was even in the ballpark of the right thing, but he feels Stiles collapse on him, his body shaking. And Derek just lets Stiles break down in his arms. It’s what he needs, what he deserves.

Stiles falls asleep after a couple of hours.

In the morning he hands Derek the third favor:

“You completed it last night. Thanks for that,” he adds before looking down.

Derek looks at the card, confused, “We have nice conversations all the time.”

“I know,” Stiles smiles, his face tinting slightly red (and Derek files that away, because he really wants to revisit what that means at a later time), “It was just insurance. I needed someone to talk to and was forcibly making myself a top priority with the favor.”

It takes everything in Derek to resist correcting Stiles, to tell him that he will always be a top priority to Derek, that Stiles would never need to ask.  

“I’ll see you later, Derek,” Stiles gives a small wave before leaving. Derek doesn’t know what he feels.

**_4:_ **

Four months into his friendship with Stiles (and Derek wonders if he should worry that he has started defining time in relation to his friendship with Stiles), Lydia and Scott start approaching him more.

It starts as small talk and it progressively becomes more and more centered on Stiles.

It culminates in Lydia and Scott sitting him down in the same diner Stiles took him to the first time that they hung out.

“He’s our best friend,” Scott begins and it’s a weird line to start on that clears absolutely nothing up for Derek. Though Lydia seems to understand because she hums in agreement, looking Derek up and down as if sizing him up.

“You guys have been friends for a while now,” Scott continues, but the way he says ‘friend’ seems to carry some connotation that Derek can’t quite figure out, “And we don’t want to see him getting hurt. Do you understand?”

Derek takes a couple minutes to think before settling on, “No.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “We know you have feelings for Stiles and this is our shovel talk.”

Derek promptly chokes on the fries he ordered, “What?”

“Are you telling me you didn’t realize you had feelings for Stiles?” Lydia’s looking at him expectantly.

Derek shakes his head, knowing there’s no point in lying to either of them, “Aren’t shovel talks usually reserved for people who are actually in a relationship?”

Lydia’s looking at him like he’s asked her a question that doesn’t warrant an answer. Scott jumps in, “Haven’t you guys kind of been in one? Stiles has practically been courting you for the last five months with his favor thing.”

Derek’s brain doesn’t seem to know what to do with that information. His voice doesn’t either because he remains silent.

“Hurt him and I’ll come after you in ways your brain cannot even fathom,” Lydia smiles sweetly at him before sauntering off, Scott following with a “Ditto,” behind her.

The slight blush that comes from Stiles’ final text lasts until Stiles arrives at the diner.

“Scott and Lydia ruined my thunder,” Stiles says immediately as he sits down, “I was going to try for this big romantic, embarrassing gesture that you would claim to hate, but I would know secretly deep down that you thought it was the greatest moment of your life.”

Derek smiles, “You think pretty highly of yourself.”

“And you’re not denying it,” Stiles grins back at him.

“No, I’m not.” He didn’t think it was possible for Stiles’ to smile wider, but he was proven wrong.

“I’m kind of mad at myself, not going to lie,” Stiles starts, pulling out what Derek presumes is the next favor from his pocket, handing it over to Derek:

“I made it a while ago, but,” Derek feels his heart speed up as Stiles continues, “Kind of wish I made it say ‘Stiles Stilinski cordially request for Derek Hale to kiss him’ instead.”

Derek doesn’t care that they’re in a public place, doesn’t care that they’re are other people all around them, he kisses Stiles across the table.

Stiles kisses back before pulling away, smile on his face, “Don’t think that this means you’re getting out of the last favor.”

He wouldn’t dream of it.

**_5:_ **

They’ve been dating for six months when Stiles starts getting frantic around him. It makes Derek stop, wonder if he’s done anything wrong, wonder if he’s ruined the best part of his life, but he can’t think of anything that he did.

They’re making out on Stiles’ bed when it gets to the point where Derek can’t ignore it anymore; Stiles is barely responding to Derek, seemingly just going with the motions and Derek can smell the anxiety radiating off him in waves.

Derek pulls away immediately, “Stiles, what’s going on?”

“We’re making out,” Stiles replies, “Thought that was pretty obvious.”

Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ face, urging Stiles to look up at him, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

It makes Stiles’ cave, “It’s just, I made the last favor and I was going to give it to you last week but then I didn’t want it to seem like I was trying to force you into anything and then it became this big whole thing.”

“Stiles, what’s the favor?”

Stiles frowns, walking over to his desk and taking out the final favor, handing it over to Derek.

“It’s not even a real word.  I thought it was funny at first, was going to make a joke about how I took one linguistics class so I was the authority on these things, but now,” Stiles trails off.

“Stiles,” Derek motions for Stiles’ to sit next to him on the bed and feels Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder, “You’ve never forced me into anything. If I didn’t want to do the favors, I wouldn’t have. Same goes for every part of our relationship, okay?”

“Okay."

A couple days later, when they’ve worked past it, Derek and Stiles take care of the fifth favor and Derek smiles in the afterglow as Stiles makes jokes about his linguistics knowledge.

Stiles remarks that it was the perfect way to have his first time.

Derek’s insides turn to mush at the comment.

**_+1_ **

Derek knows Stiles could sense how nervous he was this entire past week. They’ve been together for three years and he spent the past three days trying to learn Photoshop before giving up. He knows he wants to marry Stiles and he won’t let Photoshop’s unnecessary complexities stop him from proposing, settling for a make-shift post-it note instead.

He puts the post-it on the refrigerator and just waits, ring burning a hole in his pocket. Stiles is meant to be home in two minutes and Derek stands in their kitchen counting the seconds.

At second 134, Stiles opens the door, loudly announcing that he’s home. Derek too nervous to have a reaction.

“Derek, you alright?”

Derek brilliantly responds with, “Refrigerator!”

Stiles enters the kitchen, a mixture of amusement and worry etched on his face, “Not sure that can even be classified as a response to that question.”

Derek eloquently elaborates, “Post-it note on the refrigerator.”

Stiles seems to at least understand that Derek wants him to read the post-it note, walking past Derek toward the refrigerator, until his eyes make his way to the post-it note:

Stiles turns around, face shocked. Derek’s already on one knee, ring out, “Will you marry me?”

“Is that even a question, you dork?” Derek puts the ring on his finger and Stiles pulls him up, kissing him, "That's a yes if I wasn't clear."

Later that night, when they’re in bed, Derek almost asleep, Stiles whispers next to him, “Your handwriting is so much better than it used to be. You’ve really upgraded from wood carver chic.”

“I hate you,” Derek says, “I tried to learn Photoshop for this.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork,” Stiles laughs like that’s the best thing he’s ever heard,  “I love you.”

The fondness accompanying Stiles’ voice scared Derek once, but now it’s the best sound he’s ever heard, “I love you too, future Mr. Stilinski-Hale.”

Derek can’t see Stiles, but he knows Stiles is smiling, “Mr. Stilinski-Hale, huh? I like the sound of that.”

Derek hums in agreement, “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea literally 4 years ago and I only wrote it today randomly
> 
> also yeah, Derek and Stiles probably would've had each other's numbers but idc, it's fanfiction let me believe.
> 
> Let me know if there's any errors you notice or if the pictures are being weird!!
> 
> please review i'm desperate


End file.
